1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dual screen electronic device and a detachable display module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, in the market of various consumer electronic products, thin type screens have been extensively utilized in portable electronic devices to be display elements. A portable electronic device is such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, a global positioning system (GPS), or a tablet computer. A thin type screen is such as an liquid crystal display screen, an organic light emitting diode screen, a bi-stable display device, etc.
An electrophoretic display device is a common bi-stable display device, has flexibility and includes an electronic ink layer with a plurality of microcapsules. Each of the microcapsules has positive and negative charges, and the positive charges and the negative charges have different colors, such as black and white. When an electric field in the electrophoretic display device is changed, the differently colored positive charges and negative charges move upward or downward in accordance with the directions of the electric field. When the white charges are adjacent to a side facing a user, the white charges can reflect an environmental light source to be a bright face. Since the electrophoretic display device can reduce power consumption of a backlight, the electrophoretic display device is often used in an electronic book. Furthermore, a color filter film may be configured on the electronic ink layer. After an incident light is reflected by the white charges, the electrophoretic display device can display colored images through the color filter film.
A housing of a conventional electronic device, such as a rear cover of a cellular phone, is often manufactured by plastic. If the housing has patterns, the patterns are usually formed on an external surface of the housing by printing. As a result, the housing cannot have dynamic patters and so as to be boring.